


Hiding Behind A Mask Of Lies (Akashi Seijurõ x OC)

by yolosotakelifeeasy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolosotakelifeeasy/pseuds/yolosotakelifeeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Kuroko No Basuke or Akashi Seijurõ, they rightfully belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.<br/>The only thing that is mine are the OC's here and there in the story.</p><p>✨The plot was inspired by a show called Adını Feriha Koydum, but only inspired. The scenes will mostly be mine and if not, then I will inform the readers who and what it truly belongs to.</p><p>This story is AU, I guess. Because well Rakuzan isn't a university, and even if it was, Akashi would probably be attending one of world's best universities like Cambridge or Harvard or something, LOL.</p><p>Also some certain characters (*COUGH* MIBUCHI *COUGH*) might be genderbent and turned into females.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Hidind Behind A Mask Of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kuroko No Basuke or Akashi Seijurõ, they rightfully belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> The only thing that is mine are the OC's here and there in the story.
> 
> ✨The plot was inspired by a show called Adını Feriha Koydum, but only inspired. The scenes will mostly be mine and if not, then I will inform the readers who and what it truly belongs to.
> 
> This story is AU, I guess. Because well Rakuzan isn't a university, and even if it was, Akashi would probably be attending one of world's best universities like Cambridge or Harvard or something, LOL.
> 
> Also some certain characters (*COUGH* MIBUCHI *COUGH*) might be genderbent and turned into females.

Oshiro Sakae is a naturally beautiful, hard-working, determinded, talented and ambitious young girl. She is basically one of a kind, a girl that's hard to find, a girl everyone drools over. She's the definition of perfect in many's eyes.  
But then again, no one is perfect. So what's the one flaw Sakae has that she'd rather hide?

She's the daughter of a poor family.

Her father, Oshiro Genji, the head of the Oshiro family, is a janitor in one of Kitashirakawa's huge mansions. Kitashirakawa is an upper-class neighborhood of Kyoto, but being a janitor still isn't something to be proud of.  
Her mother Oshiro Kiyo, is a housekeeper. Her job was to just go from home to home and clean up, a job seen as filthy.  
Her twin brother, Oshiro Ryuzo, was a child who dropped out of school to work.

Even while being the most beautiful living woman ever, having such a family would make others look at you with disgust regardless. 

 

* * *

 

Sakae was able to get a full scholarship to one of the best universities in Japan, a university where only rich people go. Rakuzan university.

Not wanting to be different, or turned into an outcast, Sakae poses as a rich girl with a very wealthy father since the very first day.

At Rakuzan University, like in any other story, she meets a handsome and rich boy called Akashi Seijurõ.

Sakae lies about her whole life and background, Akashi falls in love with her not knowing who she really is. She also falls in love with him and is trapped in her own lies.  
But how long can she hide the truth?

How long can she put up a mask of lies?

 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Ahh~~ Enjoy my crappy writng~! Also, this is some kind of summary, I guess? Of the whole story?


	2. ||Chapter 00||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi will surely appear in next chapter. This is some kind of prologue, you could say.

I was sitting by the window frame and looking down at the cars passing as mom was doing her daily job. We were at the fourth floor, in the Kawari household, in Yoko's room. Kawari Yoko is my very best friend, we grew up together, faced hardships together, fell together, rised together. We shared everything, secrets, clothes, even make-up.

But the only thing is that she was nice enough to share things with me, well because I'm just a janitor's daughter. I really had nothing to share with her other than secrets.

We had recently taken an exam for University, we both aimed for the same one, Rakuzan. Rakuzan University is what Yoko's step-mother wants her to attend, Yoko has been going to many classes and such to be completely prepared. I bet she'll be accepted without a second thought. 

That's why I've been studying really hard lately, to be able to get a schoolarship there. My family is of course not capable of paying for my university. 

"Sakae," I heard my mother call me. I turned around to face her while still sitting on the window frame. "Where's your father?" She asked me and got her duster, she started dusting all around Yoko's room, making sure to not leave any spot unclean.

My mother really is a neatfreak.

"Dad is out sweeping in front of the entrance door." I answered and stood up, "And then he complains about his back hurting." Mom huffed and picked up one of Yoko's perfumes.

"Ah! Mom!" I yelled and caught her by surprise, she looked at me and it was clear that she wondered why I suddenly screamed like an idiot.

"Don't hold it like that!" I scolded and snatched the Victoria's Secret perfume from her hand, "Right, right. I'm sorry." Mom sarcastically said, and continued dusting around. I laid down on Yoko's bed and stared at the ceiling, "I wonder how it feels to sleep in a king-sized bed all alone..." I whispered.

"Study hard and one day you'll buy a 'king-sized bed' for yourself." Mom said, I thought she didn't hear me, but whatever. 

Mom went to Yoko's closet to clean up a little there, she took out a red dress and scanned it with her eyes. "Look at this size... Yoko sure is a big girl."

I glared harshly at her and went an grabbed the dress from her hand. "Wow mom. Wow." I put it back and huffed angrily, "Dear, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. And I'm not saying she's  _fat_. She's just a little... chubby."

"Think before you speak, they say." I frowned and headed for the door, I exited Yoko's room and decided to go back to our own apartment, the janitor's house located in the basement. As I was about to grab the main door's knob, the door was opened from the other side.

There I saw Yoko and her step-mother, Sayu. "Ah, hello." I bowed politely, even though me and Yoko were like sisters, Sayu-san hated me. She was a greedy person who clearly married Yoko's father because of his wealth, after Yoko's mother died, of course her father didn't have a wife. Sayu-san supposedly saw that as a good chance to suck up to Yoko's dad. And after a while they got married. Yoko hated her, because she knew.

"Sakae." Sayu-san looked at me with cold eyes, she turned to Yoko and flashed a smile. "Today your entrance exam results will come." She was talking to the both of us, but she refused to look me in the eye while talking. Because I was a 'commoner'.

Yoko looked at Sayu-san with disgust and quickly nodded, she literally ditched Sayu-san and jumped into my arms. "I hope we both get accepted!" She enthusiastically said. 

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her too, "Yeah! Yoko you'll surely get accepted... I hope I get too." Yoko really would get accepted, no doubt. After all she got a lot of private lessons from professionals.

"Of course you will!" She grinned, "You studied so hard!"

"Yeah." I smiled, "Come up here to my room, five o'clock, we'll check the results on their webpage then." Yoko smiled and pulled away from the hug. "Gotcha," I playfully winked at her. 

Sayu-san suddenly cleared her throat, grabbing our attentions. "You were leaving, I pressume?" She asked, more like stated, and gave me a small glare. Her eyes were literally saying  _Get the fuck out of here_ , wow, just wow. 

Thinks she's all that, even though she's a woman without a bachelor degree. She married money, that's why she's rich. And she still thinks she's better than us. 

_This stupid whore_.

"Right..." I said and waved Yoko goodbye, then I went down the stairs and towards our own small apartment in this huge building.

The building had 10 floors, and Yoko's room was on the 7th floor, why I was taking the stairs down seven floors you ask? Well I don't know.

Obviously, we had an elevator. This is a rich neighbourhood, all buildings are completely safe and have the very best facilities.

And they all have their own janitors and cleaners. Whiiich happens to be my mom and dad. That's why I live here.

I went down all seven floors and another extra one (because our apartment is underground), a total of eight floors.

Good exercise, huh?

At home I didn't do much, just watched a little TV, read some books. Normal things you do to pass time. All I wanted was the clock to strike five, so I could dramatically dash up the stairs, (or just normally take the elevator,) and get the results.   
  
  
I took a small glance at the clock in my room, it was showing 16:30, so 04:30pm... I'll just head up now.

I exited my room and went to the door, "Hey, hey, the heck?" My brother asked, "I'm just going up to Yoko's place, stop being so damn nosy about every movement I do." I frowned and walked out the door, closing it behind me.

I took the elevator, because I just wanted to arrive as fast as possible. I walked out the elevator, I saw Yoko standing in the doorframe of her house.

"Impatient, as always." She laughed, "You knew I'd come earlier?" I asked and laughed too, at how stupid my question was. Because well... "Please, I've known you since forever, I can predict your next move by looking at your eyes." What she said.

"C'mon now,  _dahh-ling~_ " Yoko winked at me and we both laughed.

After settling in her room, she took out her laptop and placed it on her lap. "We'll check yours first, if that's okay?" She asked to confirm, I gave a small nod as she searched up Rakuzan University's website.

My feelings at that moment was so confusing, symptoms: anxious, nervous, excited, thrilled. 

She looked at me and flashed the brightest grin she ever has shown me, "You've passed with flying colors!"

I didn't know what to do, how to feel, but my body moved on its own and hugged Yoko tightly. We were both laughing and celebrating, now she searched up herself to see her own results.

Her smile faded within seconds as she read the writing on the screen. "Unfortunately... You haven't passed our entrance exam.. and you are sadly..." She took a small pause before continuing, even my smile had faded. 

" _Not accepted into the university._ " She spoke out, her voice was cracked and her eyes were watering. This can't be...

_This. Just. Can't. Be._

"S-Sakae..." She looked at me, tears already falling from her eyes like waterfall. Her step-mother entered the room with a bright smile, ready to hear news about Yoko passing. 

But as soon as she saw her crying like that, she looked over at me and asked me to leave. I hated it, i didn't want to leave my best friend in this situation, but I had to

I gave Sayu-san a nod and slowly exited the room, as I was about to leave their house I heard something I didn't want to... 

_"How could you score lower than a janitor's daughter?!"_  Was all that was in my mind now,  _janitor's daughter_.

"I'm not a janitor's daughter... don't look down on me. I'm not a janitor's daughter!" I clenched my fists and glared at the ground,  _oh I'll show you, I'll show you all. I'll show you what this 'janitor's daughter' can do._


	3. ||Chapter 01||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be really long, 3000+ words, every chapter will be this long, so read at your own risk if you're a lazyass, LOL.

I was walking down the stairs, frusterated. I took the stairs again, huh? I'm so used to doing that, feels like I haven't used the elevator in ages. I saw my mother on the second floor, using chlorine to clean the floor. She was down on her knees, scrubbing the floor with a swamp.   
  
Like, use a mop? Ugh.

I walked up to her, and bent down, I took the swamp from her hands and started scrubbing myself. "Sakae, gosh, no need for this." My mom looked at me as her eyes softened. "I got into Rakuzan University." I ignored her, and gave her the good news.

"Really?" My mother's eyes lit up. "Yeah, really," I smiled, my eyes were fixed on the floor as I continued scrubbing. I had started sweating, even though I barely worked at all.

"Oh, my, God!" I heard mom squeal like a teenager, amused by her reaction, I chuckled and my eyes closed itself automatically while I was laughing. What made me open them again was the feeling of another hand on top of mine, the hand that I held the swamp in. I turned my head to look at mom, and saw her with a serious expression. "Sakae," She started and took the swamp away fro me again. "these hands of yours are supposed to accomplish far greater things; leave this to me."

I felt my eyes go wide at my mother's words, even without receiving any education, she was wise. Wiser than many people  _with_  education.

"But mom!" I groaned, "Your hands are all cracked!" I reasoned, I raised up and stood on my feet as my mother was still down on her knees.

"I've been doing work like this all my bloody life, Sakae." Mom frowned, "Yes, yes my hand are dry and cracked. Why? Because I've spent all my life struggling and working. And why have I been working? To make a better future for you, for your two brothers, for our family. I don't want you to go through the same hardships and struggles I've been through. And there is no reason for you to do so either. You've been accepted into one of Kyoto's best universities. Focus on your studies, instead of things like this."

"Mom..." My head hung low, I know, I know. I get your point... I really do... But, "I just don't want you to work so hard everyday, I can help, you know? Working and studying at the same time isn't much of a big deal."

"Jesus Chriiist," It was mom's turn to groan. "Just go down, university is starting next week, go get prepared. Also, you'll go with Yoko right? If not then you'll have to take the bu-" Mom started, she thought Yoko and them would give me a lift, huh?

"Yoko wasn't accepted into Rakuzan University." I cut her off, with my face was lacking emotions. Remembering the tears that were running down Yoko's cheeks, God, no...

"Oh." My mom shortly said and looked down, sympathy shown all over her face. A silence fell upon me and my mother, a silence broke by Mayuzumi-san opening the door to his apartment. As always, he neither did he say a word, and neither did he even bother looking at us. He just walked off, minding his own business.

I actually liked that about him, he wasn't a nosy guy.

"Hello, Mayuzumi-san." I smiled at him, we've always been on good terms, specially because I love being in his company. I might've had this tiny, tiny crush on him, but those feelings turned into friendship before I knew it.

He looked at my direction and gave me a nod, and then stepped into the elevator. "Wow, look at that, he looked at you, Sakae. You should feel special." My mom remarked, "Jesus mom, he's a nice person." I pouted.

"He's an unsocial, rude, spoiled, rich child." Mom sighed and picked out the bucket full of chlorine. "He socializes with me, he's incredibly polite, he's definitly not spoiled and is pretty mature, and yes; he  _is_  rich." I reversed everything mom said and said it back to her.

"Really? He has never,  _ever_ , had a conversation with me. The only time I even heard his voice was when he told me to move while I was blocking his path. Unsocial? Check. And the way he said it, was definitly not polite. Rude? Check. Rich? Anyone who lives in this building is rich. And alright, maybe he isn't spoiled." My mom noted.

"It's funny how competive you can be over stupid things." I sweatdropped. I started heading down the stairs as mom followed me, I insisted that we should take the elevator, because mom was carrying a heavy bucket. But mom disagreed, she also said that since Mayuzumi-san already left using the elevator, it'll be faster to head down the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator to come.

The rest of the day passed in a blink of an eye. A small quarrel with Ryuzo, my twin brother. Helping mom out in the kitchen, playing games with my little brother, completely normal.

The next day, I heard that Yoko is going on a trip with her family. Since their house would've been empty, Yoko's father and my mother had an agreement. The deal was that Yoko's father would pay mom extra for her to go clean their house while they were gone and also watch out that no thieves break in.

And mom agreed. This is why now I'm yet again in Yoko's room while mom is doing her cleaning. "Why'd they even go on a trip in the middle of the year?" Mom questioned, "They went to cheer Yoko up; and to relieve some of her stress." I answered.

"Relieve Yoko-chan's stress? You mean more like, they went because Sayu-san felt like it?" Mom scoffed and sat down, wanting to take a break.

"Mom!" I scolded, "Look, they've been working all year, Yoko has just had some emotional breakdowns, taking a small vacation causes no one any harm." I tried reasoning with her, though I knew she's right.

They just went because Sayu-san most likely didn't want to see me around for a while.

The next few days passed like this, typical everyday. How I couldn't wait for university to start. One day before university, Yoko and them returned. Yoko told me to come to her room, and I was a bit shocked, I thought she'd like to not talk to me.

I smiled to myself as the elevator proceeded towards the seventh floor. My smile became even brighter as I was thanking God that my friendship with Yoko didn't get ruined because something like this. I'm glad she isn't the type to become all jealous.

When I arrived at Yoko's, Yoko simply asked me to take a seat, and she looked pretty serious.

"Sakae, hey... I'm sorry for not getting accepted, I'm sorry that we can't be together forever. I promise to get accepted next year." She promised me, and I just nodded in reply. Because I knew she had more to say.

"I want you to have fun in university for me, okay?" She said, and only one word came out of my mouth. "What?"

"I'll let you borrow my clothes, you can definitly not wear  _that_  while attending Rakuzan, after all, it's a place full of rich people with the best of absolutely everything. I don't want them to bully you about it, that'll be a problem." Yoko continued, as I was left speechless. Insert an  _What the eff?_  riiight here.

"Woah, woah, woah there. Thank you _so much_ , for the offer?" I cringed, "But as if dad would let me wear any of the clothes you have, I mean well, the type. Because you know, they're kinda very revealing?" I sweatdropped.

"I'll give you  _not-so-revealing_  ones," She laughed. "But hey, Sakae, you seriously have no idea. They'll make uni a living hell for you. I know those type of people well." She looked down and ran a hand through her hair, "Who am I kidding? I am one of those people myself. I'm doing this for you."

I thought about her offer, and decided to accept. I'd just do it for a few days then she'd forget about it, I know her far too well. I'll play her game for a bit, and drop it after some days.

The next day, as promised to Yoko, I was wearing expensive clothes and ready to go to university. What was she thinking? Gosh.

But well, play along Sakae, play along.

Before leaving, dad gave me a kiss on the forehead along with a Nokia 3310 phone along with it. "Call us if needed." He told me and I assured him I will.

I had decided to take the bus to Rakuzan, because it would be too far to walk to.

I had arrived, and what I saw, were people with expensive cars and expensive clothes (I'm sorry that I don't know the bloody brand names, they just... looked expensive okay?).

I was there, ready to go to class anytime, but my classes were starting in 1 hour. I regret coming here so early.

I sat down on one of the tables outside, and decided to observe for a bit. That'll be fun, no? I sound like a creep, gah.

Nothing happened, well nothing interesting. All that really caught my attention was Mayuzumi-san. I didn't even know that he attends this university... But as always, he was in a corner, reading one or other book. Or maybe another of his light novels?

Then something else caught my attention, a girl with beautiful chin-length (?) black hair and a pair of sage colored eyes. Her expression was really gentle, and her lips were forming a beautiful smile. Her every move was elegant, I could see boys checking her out.

She walked towards two boys, one with honey colored hair, I couldn't really see his eye color from here. And another one with a tanned skin and an incredibly muscular body. He also has short black hair, with two stripes on either side of his head.

While I was busy looking around me a heard a thud in front of me, I turned my head and looked at the scene in front of me.

A brown haired girl had bumped into a red haired guy, and spilled coffee on him (or some other kind of drink, well I don't know.)

And that must surely be the start of a love story. Cliché.

I laughed at how silly that was, like, it was incrediby obvious that the girl had bumped into the breathtaking guy intentionally. What was she thinking?

"Oh my God!" The girl gasped, "I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I was walking!" She said, cliché. Too cliché for me to handle, but this is amusing. Let's see how the pretty-boy will react.

The boy had a calm expression on his face, not bothered at all about the fact the he needs a new jacket.  _Rich people_.

"Well... Regardless, I'm Hana," The girl smiled and lifted her hand up for a handshake, "And again, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," The male shortly said and patted the girl called 'Hana' on the shoulder. And then he left.

I was desprately struggling to not laugh. Great reaction man, you totally crushed her dreams of having even a small chance with you. He didn't even shake her hand, good Lord this is hilarious. I stopped myself from laughing, but I still had this amused smirk on my face.

"Is it that funny?" I heard a familiar voice. I shrieked in surprise and turned my head to where the voice came from. "M-Mayuzumi-san!"

"Don't you have anything better to do, is sitting and laughing at people's idiocy your hobby?" He questioned me, and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "If that's my hobby, then yours is to scare people." I pouted.

"Though really, what that girl did was hilarious. Is she that desperate?" I asked and laughed. "Maybe." Mayuzumi-san answered.

"Know what's more hilarious?" He asked me, while looking at me with those unreadable eyes of his. "Y-Yes?" I sweatdropped a bit, being a little afraid. He sounded way too snappy to be the Mayuzumi-san I used to sit with and read for many hours straight.

"That you showed up here, without me knowning about you coming." He said, wait what? Was he angry that... I didn't tell him I was going to attend Rakuzan? "U-Um, I didn't know that you're attending-"

"Guess what makes it a lot more comedic? That you're wearing those clothes." I have never seen Mayuzumi-san so... mad? Irritated? Ugh! This is my fault...

"I can explain-" And I was cut off again. "You'd better, or I'll report your every single movement to your parents."

"Hey~!" I heard a girly voice from behind me, which didn't let me answer Mayuzumi-san. Am I not allowed to say a single complete sentence today?

"Mibuchi." Mayuzumi-san bitterly uttered. I turned around to see who this 'Mibuchi' was, and I saw the beautiful girl from earlier and the other two boys.

"Eh? Eh?! What's this??" The boy with honey colored hair enthustically said. "Mayuzumi with a girl? Not something I even dreamed of seeing." The mascular guy said.

I was totally lost, how am I even supposed to respond?

"Hey honey~ Don't look at us like we're some scary people who's gonna kidnap you!" The one Mayuzumi-san adressed as 'Mibuchi' chuckled. "I'm Mibuchi Reo, just call me Reo." She smiled. "This is Hayama Kotarõ," She pointed at the energetic boy, "And this gorilla is named Eikichi Nebuya, but just call him gorilla."

"Hey!" The muscular- I mean, Eikichi-san yelled. "Nice to meet'ya!" Hayama-san waved at me. "By the way; girl! I love your outfit! OOTD, I suppose?" Reo-san said...

I'm still lost. Wait what's OOTD even?

"Um, well I-" Aaand, I was cut off. "Her name is Oshiro Sakae, you're all freaking her out, get lost now." Mayuzumi-san glared.

"It's not like we're hitting on your girl, chill man." E.. Eikichi-san laughed. "So Chihiro is sensitive when it come to Sakae-chan?" Reo-san teased.

"W-Wha... Me and Mayuzumi-san aren't even dating!" I blushed a bit but frowned. "What she said," Mayuzumi-san said in an uneffected way.

"Eh? That a pity, you two would look adorbs together!" Reo-san exclaimed. I was sitting there, a blushing mess. Mayuzumi-san stood up and gabbed my hand, "I'm sick of this..." He said and walked off, pulling me with him. Before turning a corner I could see Reo-san and Hayama-san smirking while Eikichi-san was laughing.

After we got away, I thanked Mayuzumi-san for saving me, and he said, "I don't give a damn, today, after school, I expect a detailed explaination. Maybe you should spend your time thinking about what lies you should tell me." And so he left.

Oh, my, freaking, God. Why was he so pissed again?? Ugh!

I went to class, the teacher introduced himself, the period ended before it I even noticed that it started, and the day was over.

University isn't as stressful as they all say it is, you know? Who am I kidding this was just the first day.

As I was walking towards the main gate of the campus, ready to leave. I was about to pull my phone out and call mom, but well... seeing everyone holding a smartphone kinda made me afraid to show my old and very old phone.

No Sakae, no. This is who you really are, don't be afraid to show them. As I pulled out my phone, another car came driving past me. But this car,  _freaking hit me_.

Its wing mirror hit my hand and made me accidently drop my phone, as the phone hit the ground, BAM.

It broke into pieces. Great, just great. What am I even supposed to tell dad?

The car stopped and the driver stepped out, it was the boy with red hair from earlier. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I frowned and picked up the pieces of my shattered-to-pieces phone. "Let me help you," He bent down and helped me pick them up, the handed me the battery, which was the last part, and stood up. "I'll get you a new phone."

 _Shoot, he saw my phone_. "My real phone is being repaired, this was just a sustitute one." I lied.

What?

_I lied?_

Why did I...

"But I want to repay you somehow, I can't just leave like this. I'll just feel guilty." The male with two beautiful red eyes smiled.

"If you really want to repay me, stop driving." I frowned and walked off, not even bothering to look back.

 _And this was how I said my first lie_...  
  


 

**||WOO~! Chapter one finisheed~ Oh yeah, oh yeah~ //harlem dance// I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE SPENT 3 HOURS ON THIS.**   
**I didn't even notice so much time had passed, yep, this is just how much I enjoy writing.**   
**And yeah, Akashi will be 'Oreshi', for those of you who don't know (I think everyone knows though), Oreshi is Akashi with his kind personality. The personality he had back in Teiko.**   
**Also... //GASPS// I'VE TURNED REO-NEE INTO A GIRL.**   
**O. M. G.**   
  
**Sooo~ #SeiKae (Seijurõ x Sakae) or #MayuOshi (Mayuzumi x Oshiro)? I myself ship #MayuOshi more, HAHA. I am a weirdo desu, don't mind me.**   
**Alsooo~ This is kinda not revised... ha... haha... ha... //hides/**

**I'M SO SORRY IF THIS IS TOO LONG BUT MY EVERY CHAPTER WILL BE THIS LONG SUMIMASEEEEEN.**

**P. S. The picture above is a Nokia 3310.**

**Vote if you think I deserved it (I don't DX), and comment your thoughts (negative comments are totally welcome because I think everyone should get to express their thoughts).**

**Thank you for spending your time to read this lame thing~! >.< ||**


End file.
